Princess Peach's Burping Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach loves being gassy. Although her burping is not as impressive as her farting, the Mushroom Kingdom princess enjoys it nonetheless! Of course, the other Smashers find it just as annoying as her flatulence...
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Peach's Burping Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I am honestly surprised that I haven't done this.

* * *

><p>It was a crisp night in the meadows that the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was located at as Princess Peach let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms.<p>

"Man... what a night," Peach admitted as she held her hands together, taking a glance at the windows leading to the balcony. "I'm so glad I had that tasty buffet... it was yummy!"

Peach felt her stomach rumble as she bent over, letting out a deep pitched fart as she sighed of relief.

"Ahh, that felt good," Peach admitted as she smiled, glancing at her stomach. "But maybe it's time I let some steam out from the attic instead of the basement."

She then closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her stomach, turning what would be a fart into a belch as she burped loudly. Peach gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth, giggling as she noted how deep pitched her belch was.

"_My!_ That was almost as fun as farting!" Peach admitted as she burped loudly again, patting her stomach. "Maybe I should balance it out! It'll come in handy as a backup move for the Smash battles!"

"Peach!" Princess Zelda exclaimed as she entered the bedroom, closing the door as she approached Peach, putting her hands on her hips. "Must you always be so gassy? Why can't you hold it in like the rest of us girls?"

Peach scoffed as she waved her right hand at Zelda. "Oh Zelda, you should know that I'm doing my best to hold my title as the gassiest Smasher in the entire mansion!" She then stretched her arms in the air as she belched loudly, disgusting Zelda. "If you don't like it, then don't get in my way."

Zelda simply shook her head as she noticed Peach placing both of her hands on her stomach. Zelda could only gawk as Peach burped and farted at the same time, shaking the entire room with her bad gas as Zelda stormed out of the bedroom. Sonic The Hedgehog and R.O.B. came strolling down the hallway as they watched Zelda go right past them.

"Hey, princess! What's the rush?" Sonic laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Zelda screamed angrily as she briefly turned her head to the blue colored anthropomorphic hedgehog and gray colored robot. "Augh! Peach is being an annoying gassy airhead again!"

"I suspect that she's letting out the rotten fumes from her rear end," R.O.B. suggested as he moved his mechanical arms about.

Peach let out another explosive burp that shook the room, with Sonic screaming as he jumped into R.O.B.'s robotic arms.

"That one wasn't from my big fat butt!" Peach laughed as she waved at Sonic and R.O.B. with her right hand, belching again as she went back into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Another not so quiet night at the Smash Mansion in the Hyrule Temple as Princess Peach Toadstool burped loudly, stretching her arms as she was twirling around on the upper level of the sky temple.

"Lalalala -BURP- lalalala!" Peach merrily sung with a burp in between as she looked at the view of the clear blue sky from the edge of the course, sighing as she held her hands together. "Aww, what a magnificently beautiful sight!"

"Yeah, it would be if it weren't for your goddamn stupid burping," Greninja complained as he was sitting on top of the roof, with Peach glancing up.

Peach puffed her face cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know why you guys are so mad at me embracing my inner gas. You know what Shrek says, better out than in!" She burped so loud it caused the entire stage to shake.

Greninja landed flat on his face as he growled, grabbing Peach by the chest with both of her hands. "Maybe you should, oh I know, be considerate that people don't want to hear your mouth butt releasing its contents!?"

After several seconds of silence, Peach burped in Greninja's face, the belch strong enough to push the water type frog Pokemon off.

"Whoopsie." Peach admitted as she giggled, continuing to burp to her heart's content.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach burped loudly as she was drinking as many cans of Dr. Pepper as possible, trying her best to out drink Amy Rose, who was also drinking the carbonated drink. Both of the girls were trying to out burp each other, both of them being in the Smash Mansion's garden as the Ice Climbers and Lady Palutena watched.

"Wow... these girls sure know how to let loose!" Palutena remarked as she placed her hands on her face. "It's like they're embracing their inner Shrek..."

"Well, you know what our ogrelord says." Popo remarked as he put away his picture of Grant Kirkhope, letting out a small burp as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Better out than in!"

Nana burped as she rubbed her stomach, with Popo and Palutena glancing at her as she meekly shrugged.

"What? You said it was better out," Nana responded as she rolled her eyes.

"_Hey!_ We're trying to have a competition here!" Amy exclaimed as she took in a big gasp of air and belched loudly in Peach's face, blowing her blonde hair back.

Peach smirked as she patted Amy on the head. "That was a great burp, Amy! However..." She sipped the rest of her Dr. Pepper and patted her rumbling stomach. "You underestimate how gassy I, Princess Toadstool, can be..."

With a smirk, Peach belched so loudly, it caused the entire mansion to collapse. Of course, this resulted in Peach having to clean the entire sewer as Master Hand was quite peeved off having learned that Peach's belching was responsible for this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Peach Toadstool's stomach growled as the plucky pink clad princess gasped, rubbing her rumbling tummy with her right hand as she was riding in the Smash Bus with several Smashers, with Mario driving the bus.

"Uh oh, I'm feeling gassy again..." Peach remarked as she could feel the gas inside her rising. "And it's not my trademark farting..."

"Oh great. Her mouth's going to fart instead of her butt," Dark Pit remarked with displeasure as he was trying to read Fifty Shades of Grey, of which he hid with his dark backpack, the entire bus shaking from Peach's huge burp.

"Mamma mia!' Mario exclaimed as he spun the steering wheel around, causing the entire bus to spin as everyone screamed inside. He then turned back to the others, glaring at Peach. "Princess-a, must-a you always have to-a be so gassy-a?"

"I can't help it!" Peach exclaimed as she burped again, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "I don't know when I'm going to burp! Unlike my farting, I can't exactly control my burping!"

"Well just try, for our sakes. It's getting just as annoying," Princess Zelda commented as she was attempting to paint her nails.

Peach was going to remark, but she then burped in Zelda's face, being right next to her. Lady Palutena laughed as she was also sitting next to Peach, enjoying this.

"My! You really do have the crown for gassiest Smasher, Peach!" Palutena stated as she was clapping her hands together. "Can you teach me of your burping ways?"

"_Lady Palutena!_" Pit, Lucina, Female Robin, and Peach all exclaimed in unison as they glared at Palutena, with Peach burping again as she placed her left hand on her forehead.

The Smash Bus was in the middle of some random meadows, the ones specifically that were in the Subspace Emissary, with Peach's burping continuing to make the bus bounce from impact, much to everyone's dismay aside from Palutena.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Peach Toadstool burped loud enough to shake the entire stage of the Wii Fit Studio, with Lady Palutena applauding the gassy pink clad blonde human princess as R.O.B. was trying to practice against the various sandbags planted all around the place.

"Nice one, Peach!" Palutena commented as she let out her own bassy belch, followed by a deep pitched fart, laughing. "But you're gonna have to try harder to stop me from being the gassy queen!"

"Oh really?" Peach stated as she placed her hands on her stomach, burping and farting at the same time as her brassy gas expulsions complimented each other, causing the stage to shake again. "How about that, Pal?"

R.O.B. fell flat on his face as the sandbag fell on top of him. He sighed, shaking his robotic head. "Why do I put up with this nonsense...?" He asked himself, several ceiling tiles falling on him after Peach burped one more time.

Peach and Palutena gasped as they noticed they injured R.O.B., then laughed as they figured the robot would recover. The two girl Smashers then decided to have a burping contest, throwing in the occasional brassy fart.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Peach Toadstool burped a storm in Falco Lombardi's tavern, with some of the other Smashers talking about how she had way too much alcohol, with Falco pouring beer for the non playable adult characters.

"More... BRAP... beer, please!" Peach stated as she was getting drunk off her ass.

"How long has Peach been drinkin'?" Lady Palutena asked as she recently arrived at the tavern, turning to Falco.

Falco shook his head as he was pouring Peach another glass of beer. "This is her fifth glass. She really loves my drinks."

"She likes drinks in general." R.O.B. stated as he was cleaning the furniture within the tavern. "You should have seen Peach during the Mario Kart DS tournament. We had to ban her from racing on certain days due to her consuming too much alcohol."

Peach burped so loudly, it caused all the glasses to break, with everyone groaning as they turned to the gassy blonde princess, who giggled amongst her various, much smaller burps.

"Oh -BERP- my... excuse -URRP- me." Peach stated with a blush as she got up, attempting to back away, only to slip on some beer, landing on her back as she screamed, then burped.

The angry Smashers and non Smashers all proceeded to attack Peach, with the pink clad princess of the Mushroom Kingdom too drunk to defend herself. Palutena and R.O.B. glanced at each other in dismay, as even Falco joined in on the pummel against Peach.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Peach burped as she rubbed her neck with her right hand as she blushed. "Goodness, I'm feeling a little gassier today."

"Gee, I wonder why." Bowser Jr. sarcastically remarked as he was cleaning up his Junior Klown Kar, with both of them being at the Peach Gardens, with Lady Palutena and R.O.B. playing golf on the pink garden.

"Come on... just one hole in one..." Palutena stated as she took a swing, watching the ball fly high in the air.

As the ball landed and approached the hole, Palutena gasped, but Peach burped loud enough to cause vibrations, which in turn made the green golf ball move right past the hole. Palutena screamed as she pulled down her green hair, casting a glare of despair at Peach, who shrugged.

"What? I can't help it!" Peach apologized as she burped again, fanning the air with her right hand as she simply giggled.

"That was unfortunate," R.O.B. commented as he took a glance at his gray colored golf ball, trying to see which angle would be best to swing.

"Best hope that Princess Gasshole here doesn't burp again," Bowser Junior stated as he jumped into his refurbished Junior Clown Car, with Peach letting out several small burps in succession.


End file.
